Digital Kiss
by Nanashi911
Summary: Eriol and Syaoran meet in a chat room..only they don't know they are talking to each other. Fluff, mild angst, and humor. Shounen-ai


Just a fic I came up with when I started thinking about all the crazy possibilites on the internet. Don't let the first paragraph put your head in the gutter all you perve bunnies out there! Lots of fluff and mild angst as usual. 

Big thanks to Nataku for helping me with some of those nicks, among other inspirations and things. The chat program, it's format, and the names are all fictional; so if there happen to be any coincidences out there (like if one of these names really IS yours) then I am truly sorry, it was not intentional. Alot of them are actually inside jokes and such between us. 

*Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, unfortunately, and it never will be* 

*Dedicated to _"Suki to Itte"_* 

* * *

**Digital Kiss**   
By: Nanashi 

* * *

**/Eriol's POV/**

I flicked on the switch to the lights of my room and closed the door behind me, locking it. The day for me had ended and I finally had the rest of the night all to myself. It was days like these that I loved because I could spend time on one of my newest hobbies. I strode across the room throwing my bookbags onto my bed and eventually settled myself into the padded chair in front of me. I stretched my arms out, flexing my fingers so that they would be ready for tonight's activities. I knew they would eventually grow tired, I wear them out, but it was all worth it and since I did it every night..they should be used to it by now. In fact, they have memorized every line and contour of my instrument and have learned to fly at an incredible speed over it, never missing a stroke. It was even better when I ended the night exhausted and barely able to keep my eyes open, because that's how I knew I had fun. I slumped in my chair ready to go at it. Oh! but first I had to turn it on! Silly me. I pushed on the nub with the tip of my finger and it instantly fired up. I was pretty much ready to go and only had to wait for it to go through it's usual process. My fingers were eagerly waiting, It was just a matter of time before I could have my fun. 

My hand immediately reached for the mouse while the other rested on the keyboard, after it finished loading. In an instant the familiar sounds of the modem connecting to the internet began. Oh how I loved my computer! More so the internet. It was my connection to the world, and the only thing I loved even more than that were the chat rooms. I checked my e-mail first to see if Nakuru or Spinel had written. There was one message and I quickly replied to it. She was complianing that Spinel would refuse to return to his true form so she could give him a bath, now that I was temporarily not available. As always I had a quick remedy for everything. So after all that was finished with, I proceeded to prowl the usual channels on my chat program, UnMe. The first one I entered was a channel where I already knew a few people from days past. 

--[DarkChylde has entered room]-- 

Flwrpwr99- LOL you gotta be kiddn' me! 

Naw_tee_one- A/S/L? 

MajikEmperor- Hey DarkChylde you made it! 

IMnot4U- No seriously, I saw it with my own eyes! 

--[Nanashi101 has left room]-- 

*DarkChylde- Yeah I'm here, what's going on? 

Flwrpwr99- :p I still don't believe you! 

NeKo_MaNcEr- 15/M/US u? 

MajikEmperor- Not much, but I'm about to leave. I'll have to catch you later. 

GirlyGurl007- Hello all! 

*DarkChylde- Too bad, I don't see many of the regulars here today. 

Flwrpwr99- Hi! 

Naw_tee_one- 17/M/UK 

IMnot4U- Hi.. 

MajikEmperor- It's still too early I guess..I might be on later ok? 

*DarkChylde- See you then. 

GirlyGurl007- Where are all the guyz at? 

Flwrpwr99- Not here LOL! 

--[MajikEmperor has left room]-- 

I decided to leave after that too, I suppose I was still too early for the people I usually see to be online, and I still had alot of other channels left to explore. There was nothing catching my attention as I searched for something new. I closed my eyes and blindly picked a channel out. My finger landed on the screen and when I removed it I had pointed to #GuyzOnly, I shrugged, amused at what I might find there and decided to enter. For now I would just lurk and see if anything sparked my interest. 

--[DarkChylde has entered room]-- 

Hot4U_24_7- Sorry that's not my deal. 

OnnaOtoko- No he didn't, I was surprised. 

KensBob- So, I broke up with him. 

LittleWolf69- DarkChylde A/L? 

SportsHound- Ha! What a dumba$$ he lost by 2 points! 

JohnDoe_12345- That's so sad KensBob.. 

3_2_1_BOOM- Yeah can you believe it? 2 points! I was rollin' 

*DarkChylde- 16/JP And may I ask you the same? 

Hot4u_24_7- ooo..so polite DarkChylde. 

OnnaOtoko- Aww, youngin! 

LittleWolf69- 16/JP What a coincidence. I finally meet someone in the same country. 

SportsHound- So what did he do after that? Cry!? LOL 

*DarkChylde- ^_^ Want get out of here and get to know each other better? 

3_2_1_BOOM- He almost looked like he was going to! 

Hot4u_24_7- That's an invite if I ever heard one ~_^ have fun you two! 

LittleWolf69- Sure, couldn't hurt. I'll invite you into the private chat. 

This LittleWolf69 person intruigued me. Not only was his name familiar and innocent but he also had that suggestively wicked side of him just by those numbers. We also happened to be in the same country. I felt bold enough to see how far this would go. Seconds later the message box popped up on my screen that someone was inviting me into a private chat. I accepted. 

**/Syaoran's POV/**

DarkChylde impressed me from the beginning just by his name. I liked the dark types like that. I have met so few in the past, but each one always had something interesting about them. It was a plus that he seemed to live in Japan aswell, so we would have even more in common. To top it all he was even polite and friendly. I thought it couldn't hurt to get to know him better so I took him into the private chat. As expected his name appeared on my screen. 

--[DarkChylde has entered private room]-- 

LittleWolf69- Hi.. 

DarkChylde- Hello ^_^ 

LittleWolf69- Do you always smile like that? 

DarkChylde- I have been told so. I guess it's a habit of mine. 

LittleWolf69- I see.. 

DarkChylde- So can I ask why you call yourself LittleWolf? 

LittleWolf69- Because I am like the 'Big Bad Wolf' only shorter LOL. 

DarkChylde- I see..I hope you don't plan on eating me. 

LittleWolf69- I can't make any promises..~_^ 

DarkChylde- *sweatdrop* I wouldn't make much of a meal. 

LittleWolf69- That's for me to decide. So where does your nick come         from? 

DarkChylde- Because I'm young, mysterious and evil..you probably         wouldn't think so if you saw me. Most say I'm too nice for my own good. 

LittleWolf69- Then you only wish you were a dark child, but you really         aren't. Or maybe you really are dark and you hide yourself behind a nice exterior. 

DarkChylde- ^.^ You decide for yourself which one it is..or are you afraid? 

LittleWolf69- Try me.. 

This guy made me laugh. I liked him even more already. He had a flirtatious way of talking without being rude or annoying. It's been a while since I met someone like him. I decided to keep talking, my eyes glued to the screen and my hands anticipating my answers. I wanted to talk all night if I could. 

**/Eriol's POV/**

I liked the little wolf. It made me feel guilty to associate him with Syaoran. Syaoran was nothing like this. This guy was outspoken where Syaoran was reserved. This guy was obviously quite social while my own little wolf was more of a loner. In a small way I wished it really was him I had been talking to, but even if it wasn't this guy sure proved entertaining. Then he decided to get a little more personal and I was ready for him. 

LittleWolf69- So tell me, do you really like other boys or are you just chatting for fun? 

I wasn't quite so sure how to respond to him. I did afterall have Kaho back in England, but it was true I was infatuated with someone here in Tomoeda. Perhaps it wasn't so out of line to be honest with him. Besides it's not like he knew the people I was involved with so there was no harm in it. 

DarkChylde- Absolutely. I suppose you do too. 

LittleWolf69- Of course. Although right now I'm with a girl. 

DarkChylde- I know how that is.. 

LittleWolf69- Really? you're with someone too? 

DarkChylde- Yes, but I'm starting to regret it. I'm actually in love with a boy close to me. 

LittleWolf69- Ah, Well your situation could not be as weird is mine. My girlfriend's brother is         going out with this really cute guy. I was crazy for him but he was not         interested. Then this boy about my age came around, left me speechless half the         time, but he doesn't know I like him. He's got himself someone too so I doubt he         would like me back. 

DarkChylde- Actually the boy I like was in a situation similar to yours. The only difference is he         hates me. He chose a friend of mine over me and is totally in love with her. Of         course I never told him my feelings, because I just could not step between them. 

LittleWolf69- That's tough. Good luck with that kid. Maybe you can wait until he breaks up with         his girlfriend. You might have a chance. I on the other hand am pretty much stuck        where I am. 

DarkChylde- Well you will never know unless you tell him. 

LittleWolf69- Likewise. Even though the boy you are after might seem haughty towards you, it         might just be a front. Try to get to know him. Though right now, I wish you would         try to get to know me ~_^ 

DarkChylde- I plan on that.. 

LittleWolf69- Really? Maybe together we can forget about those who plague our hearts..if only         momentarily. 

DarkChylde- True..that is unless you live on the other side of Japan or something. Where exactly         do you reside? 

LittleWolf69- I live in Tomoeda for now. 

DarkChylde- That's interesting so do I! Do you happen to enroll at Seijuu highschool? 

LittleWolf69- Sure! Small world. What's your name? 

DarkChylde- uh-uh-uh that's a secret :p I don't want the whole place knowing about..you know.. 

LittleWolf69- Ooh you really ARE the mysterious type! What? No trust.. 

DarkChylde- .... 

LittleWolf69- Aww don't be like that, at least tell me what you look like. I'd love to meet you         even if I don't know your name. 

DarkChylde- :( I'm sorry I can't afford that right now. 

LittleWolf69- The shy types suit me too. How's this? Tomorrow on my uniform I will be wearing         a chinese pin on my pocket. If you happen to see me during break and feel         comfortable enough to talk to me, just tell me it's you ok? 

DarkChylde- ^_^ That's fine. I'm sorry for being this way, we just don't know each other well         enough yet. 

LittleWolf69- It's understandable :) After all I have a girlfriend too, I wouldn't exactly want her         finding anything out. But it still couldn't hurt to make another friend out there don't         you think? 

DarkChylde- If it's any consolation, you really do interest me and I would certianly love to get to         know you better. I'm looking forward to finding you tommorrow. 

LittleWolf69- *blush* That's sweet. I'm liking you even more now. But I have to get going. :( We         both should actually. School you know. I also haven't done my homework. 

DarkChylde- I know. Don't slack off though. 

LittleWolf69- Yes mommy. :p 

DarkChylde- You're such a tease! 

LittleWolf69- ? 

DarkChylde- Always sticking your tongue out at me like that. 

LittleWolf69- XD I aim to please luverboy. 

DarkChylde- Goodnight my little wolf. See you online tomorrow? 

LittleWolf69- Absolutely..same time same place. I will be waiting for you. 

DarkChylde- ~_^ Ditto. 

With that I left the room and closed my program. It was surprising to me how much we got along. I started to take comfort in the fact that even though our hearts belonged to another..we still had each other to fall back on. I felt comfortable around this little wolf. I was almost excited to see who he was tomorrow, that is if I could find him. I set the alarm on my radio and slipped into bed. Something told me I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway. 

**/Syaoran's POV/**

His politeness reminded me a lot of Eriol. He was mysterious in that same sort of way. But who was I kidding? Eriol was probably writing his love letters to Kaho back home. This guy was interested in me, somewhat hesitant, but I could feel him coming around. I hoped he would see me tommorrow and at least say hi. He was right too, I really needed to keep up my studies but my head was so clouded with everything that just went on. I worked furiously anyway. For some reason I took what he told me dearly, and just because he said so, I would try my best in class tommorrow. I finished scraping up my thoughts at the last moment and jotting it all down on paper, finishing my homework. Exhausted, I flopped onto my bed and immediately began snoring. 

~*~ 

The sun poured into my room and I stretched. Lazily I turned to face my clock. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the light and when they focused on the digits I yelped leaping out of bed. I was so incredibly late! My homeroom teacher was probably going to send me out in the hall. This would be the third time I come in late! Not acceptable! I quickly scrambled into the bathroom and tried my best to perform my morning tasks at the speed of light. The clock kept ticking and I found myself terribly unprepaired. My homework was still scattered about my room and my uniform was in the laundry because I forgot to bring it up like Wei told me to. I stashed my papers into my bookbag, flew down the stairs, threw on my uniform and nearly bolted out the door when I remembered the pin! I ran back up to my room. The unforgiving clock seemed to tick louder each time as I frantically searched my drawers for the pin. It was nowhere to be seen! I could have sworn it was in my top drawer! Then I remembered I had let Sakura borrow it a few weeks ago. I slapped my forehead at my stupidity. Maybe if I wore the school's pin he might put two and two together and realize it was me? I was so disappointed in myself but I had no choice. I stuck it on and raced off to school completely ignoring breakfast. 

I slid in through the classroom doors just as the bell rang and the rest of the kids seated themselves. I was breathless but I tried my best to regain my composure. I searched across the room to see if anyone was noticing my pin. Which reminded me, I had to ask Sakura if she still had it. Surprisingly as the class settled down I realized the seat in the corner of the room where she normally sat, was still empty. She didn't even bother coming to school today!? Arrgg. 

"Nice pin.." 

I turned to the voice behind me. It was Eriol. 

"Hey Eriol.." I scoffed. Inside I was really happy he had noticed, but it wasn't him I was wearing it for today. 

"What's the occasion? You don't usually wear the school's emblem." he asked. His small talk right now was somewhat useless, I had a more important matter to attend to. 

"Nothing.." I told him. 

He gave up shrugging and returning his attention to his papers. I sweatdropped as I realized mine were not in order and began the heavy task of sorting them out. The teachers eyes were on me and I knew it was going to be a long day. 

**/Eriol's POV/**

I looked for my LittleWolf all day, taking every break between classes to look for him. I even went into the stinky locker rooms to see if maybe he was playing sports. It made me painfully aware of just how little I really knew about him. It had never occured to either of us of setting a 'place' to find each other. This school was pretty big despite it's appearances. Syaoran wearing the school's pin today was kind of odd, and he refused to answer my questions, which was pretty normal of him anyway. I took it as an omen that if my little Syaoran was wearing a pin then that meant this other guy, who was supposed to be wearing one aswell, might be worth it after all. LittleWolf69 might have been right, we could probably find comfort in each other; and it made me want to find him more than ever. At the end of the day, however, I gave up. Maybe he didn't even come to school today. Maybe something happened to him? Perhaps he didn't do his work and was too embarrased to come. Either way I found myself hurrying home to find out what exactly happened. There was only a little doubt in the back of my mind that told me the reason was because he didn't really want to see me. That thought made me rush home even faster, because if that was the case I wanted to know. I only prayed he would meet me online like he promised to. 

I flew through the door, crossed the living room of my apartment, and bolted into my room. I didn't bother turning on the lights, or even wiggling out of my uniform. I headed straight for my desk and turned on the computer anxiously waiting for it to finish loading. It occured to me suddenly that I had never been this nervous about going online and seeing someone before. The people I was used to chatting with were nice and a great distraction from everyday things, but none of them ever had me thinking about them all day or worrying over them not being there sometime. LittleWolf was different. Finally the computer finished its thing and let me sign on. In a second my chat program was up and I scoured the place looking for his name. LittleWhale, LittleWhiskers, LittleWho..ok I skipped that name..LittleWolf..Then I saw it come on LittleWolf69. To my surprise he was the first to message me. 

LittleWolf69- I'm so sorry! Did you look for me? 

DarkChylde- Everywhere, what happened? 

LittleWolf69- I couldn't find it this morning. I went to sleep so tired last night that I forgot to look         for it and when I woke up and searched I remembered I had let my girlfriend         borrow it weeks ago. She wasn't even in school today so I could yell at her.         *sweatdrop* 

I let a sigh of relief escape me and the beating of my heart slowed down to a normal pace. So it had all been a misunderstanding afterall. He was probably as frustrated as I was. He really did seem sorry and I was just relieved that he hadn't changed his mind about wanting to see me at the last minute. Bad luck perhaps. 

DarkChylde- Well well, I suppose you will just have to make it up to me then. *evil grin* 

LittleWolf69- I kind of like the sound of that. What do you have in mind? 

DarkChylde- I want to meet formally tomorrow. After school. No more hiding, just         straightforward. 

LittleWolf69- Really? You're serious? This is great! So where do you want to meet? 

DarkChylde- Under the big Oak tree by the fences on the school perimeter. 

LittleWolf69- I gotcha. Ok I'm up for it. Does this mean you will tell me your name now? Or at         least what you look like? 

DarkChylde- Shhh, we can keep the mystery for one more night can't we? 

LittleWolf69- I thought I was the little tease here!? Ok I like this game. I'll play. Well at least tell         me some more about you. Like what are your hobbies? 

Well that question caught me offgaurd. What was I supposed to tell him? That I was the second most powerful magician in the world? Did I really have any other hobbies? I was good at everything but I didn't persue any of those things enough to call them a hobby. I guess it couldn't hurt if I told him the truth. I'd tell him I'm a magician, it's not like he would believe me anyway. 

DarkChylde- I'm a powerful sorceror. The kind this world has never seen LOL. 

**/Syaoran's POV/**

I admit that remark made me laugh and I nearly fell off my chair. If he only knew I really WAS a magician. He would never believe me. So I let it go of course. I didn't want him thinking I was weirder than I already am at this point. He could do that later once he got to know me. Of course I proceeded to playfully make fun of him. 

LittleWolf69- What you're a Harry Potter fan or something now? LOL, No seriously. What is it         you usually do? Any sports or things like that. 

DarkChylde- Yeah, I knew you wouldn't take me seriously I was just joking. I'm actually pretty         good at everything and anything. If there is something I don't know I can learn it real         quick. Some people say it has to be magic in order to do that. 

LittleWolf69- Is that so Mr. Houdini? Give me an example. 

DarkChylde- OK, I can play most sports, I sew, I play piano, I paint, I cook/bake.. 

LittleWolf69- Really? You can cook? Me too! It's one thing I'm pretty good at besides sports. 

DarkChylde- What's your favorite kind of food? 

LittleWolf69- Chinese. I'm really good at that. 

DarkChylde- I love Chinese too. In fact I even have relatives in China. 

LittleWolf69- For real? I have family in China too. It's amazing how much we have in common. I almost         feel like I have known you my whole life. 

DarkChylde- It only makes us that much more compatible don't you think? 

LittleWolf69- I'm dying to meet you now. 

DarkChylde- Likewise. I think it's great we met. I have never felt so close to someone before.         Unless you count my love interest. 

LittleWolf69- Not even your girlfriend? 

DarkChylde- Not even her. She is old news to me really. 

LittleWolf69- I feel the same way. I have my girlfriend around because she loves me so much, I         couldn't bear to hurt her feelings by breaking up with her. I am hoping someday she         will realize it and find someone else who will love her more than I ever could. 

DarkChylde- You're a really kind person, but leading her on might make things worse in the end.         Think about that before you make big descisions like sex or marriage. Of course, I         should listen to my own advice. 

LittleWolf69- Actually..Now that you touched on the subject I have been wondering. I hope it's         not too personal but.. Have you ever..you know..done it? 

**/Eriol's POV/**

His question sent a chill down my spine. How was I supposed to tell him I lost my innoncence at a young age? Including in my previous life even. I would have to go into explanations that would come across too difficultly through a chat. What if telling him the truth turned him off? I decided to take the chance anyway and see how things played out. He was being honest with me as far as I knew. I should at least return the favor and hope he didn't think less of me. 

DarkChylde- Yes, I have in my past. 

LittleWolf69- In your past? How old were you 10? XD 

DarkChylde- We can discuss that more tomorrow if you are really interested in the details. 

LittleWolf69- Was it with a woman or a man? 

I thought back to Clow's memories with Yue. I guess it was safe to say that if he had been with a man, in a way, I had been with one. Even though in this life I had not tried it, it was not like I wasn't familiar with it. As for the other gender, well Kaho sure was no saint. 

DarkChylde- Both I suppose. 

LittleWolf69- 'o' 

DarkChylde- I'm sorry, does that offend you? 

LittleWolf69- Not at all, it's just humbling. I am not half as experienced. 

DarkChylde- What do you mean? 

LittleWolf69- I have only been with my girlfriend. I have never had a chance with another boy         yet. I'm just not the type to get too close to anyone. The last time I had that crush         on that older guy..I was rejected. Since then, I just haven't had the confidence to         seek the companionship of another boy. Even the boy I secretly like. If he gave me         the time of day, I would gladly let him be my first. 

DarkChylde- Don't worry so much. The right person will come along and you will know when         you are ready. I do hope it ends up being everything you want it to be. 

LittleWolf69- *blush* Thanks! I feel like I can tell you anything. 

DarkChylde- You can. Anything at all. ^_^ I'd be here for you. 

**/Syaoran's POV/**

It was the first time I have heard another boy say those things to me. To tell me he would be here for me. All along I thought the only one capable of that was Sakura. My soul felt free for a moment, but was quickly overcome with a slight fear. He was wrong. I couldn't just tell him anything I felt like. How would he react if I told him I really did have magical powers. That I was in love with Eriol, my relative. So many things I could never really tell anyone who didn't already know it. I would be considered a threat to 'normal' people and this boy was as normal as they came. I didn't want to ruin anything we had between us right now. I would have to keep some secrets. All this time I thought he was supposed to be the mysterious one. I smiled to myself suddenly. I was beginning to think of him as an actual person and not just a name on my screen. The fact I worried about what he would think of me. It was almost as if I was falling for him. I wanted to know everything about him but time was not on my side. I glanced at the clock and as always it rolled it's unending numbers at me. It was time to go. 

LittleWolf69- Thank you DarkChylde. I know I can count on you now. I am excited to meet you         tomorrow. 

DarkChylde- I am too. But in order to meet me tomorrow you have to be at school, and to be at         school on time, you would have to sleep now right? 

LittleWolf69- That's absolutely right. So I will see you tomorrow then. 

DarkChylde- Of course. By the Oak tree don't forget. 

LittleWolf69- Not for the world. See you then. 

I clicked off the program and stretched, satsified with the progress we had made today. Tomorrow was the fateful day when I would meet my mystery man. For tonight, the only thing left to do was my homework and then dream of my digital lover. 

~*~ 

The next day I made it to school on time, more like early. Eriol was the only other person in the class. I was glad to see him but was more excited by the event after school. I couldn't let it show too obviously though or he might suspect something wrong with me. 

"Hello Syaoran. You are early." he greeted me. 

"Yeah, you too." I said trying my best to sound uninterested. 

"I couldn't sleep." he replied. 

It caught my interest. 

"Really why not? Something happen?" I asked. 

"Not yet." he smiled. 

I wasn't about to let him in on my plans. "Whatever it is, I hope you enjoy it. I have my own things to worry about today." I grumbled. 

"And what would those plans be?" he questioned, but I was in no mood to answer him right now, my thoughts were on my mystery man. I could talk to Eriol any other time. 

"None of your business." 

He looked almost hurt and gave up his interrogation finally, turning in his seat. I suppose I was a little harsh and the need to apologize hung in the air but it was too late as the other students started filing into the room. 

The day dragged on and I grew even more anxious as the clock ticked away minute by minute. Eriol and I had been paired up on an in-class project and for some reason he seemed impatient with something aswell. I found him looking at the clock almost as much as I did. The bell finally rang to end the day and the kids scrambled out of the room. In my usual unorganized manner I had mixed up my papers along with some of his and we both desperately rushed to sort them out. Eriol stopped for a moment. 

"You seem to be in a hurry my cute descendant." he mused. 

I restrained myself from blushing at his comment. 

"Yeah, so do you." I replied and he threw me one of his casual smiles. 

I finally finished separating our papers and stuffed them in my bag. Eriol took his time, of course, and neatly put them into the rings of his binder. I wasn't going to wait for him so I promptly excused myself. With that done I raced out of the classroom and towards the exit of the school on route to that Oak tree. 

It was the very same tree that Yukito and Touya had leaned on so many times before in the past. It was sad not to see the both of them hanging off this tree anymore, but now that I was to meet this boy, it would have a whole new meaning. I reached the spot noticing he wasn't there yet. I leaned against it catching my breath. I couldn't understand why I was as excited as I felt at this moment. I only had a second to debate with myself before I noticed a figure approaching a short distance away. 

**/Eriol's POV/**

I walked up to the tree only to notice Syaoran standing there. I stopped for a moment a few feet away. What was he doing here!? I bit my lip thinking of endless reasons. I couldn't possibly meet my friend here with Syaoran watching. I loved Syaoran too much, I could not bear to hurt him. If he saw me with someone else he might lose any type of feelings he had towards me, if there were any. On top of that he new I was supposedly going out with Kaho, if he saw me with someone else..suspiciously at that, he might lose all respect for me and I could not afford to let that happen. At the same time if I left now, I might ruin things between me and my mystery boy. He might never want to see me again. I was forced to weigh the consequences of any action I chose. There wasn't much time to think but I came to the conclusion that my feelings for Syaoran were stronger. I turned as if to leave but I found his eyes on me already. I guess I had walked within viewing distance because he clearly saw me. There was only one thing left to do. Walk past him and fake like I had meant to head off in that direction in the first place. It was the best I could do in this situation instead of just turning and running blindly like an idiot. So I did, I walked by him. I saw him eyeing me intently from the side as I came within talking distance and I was almost home free until he stopped me. I began mentally sweating bullets. 

"Say Eriol.." he began, his tone inquisitive. "What's wrong with you? You were going to walk by me without your usual teasing?" 

I mentally slapped myself. I forgot there was never a time I would not greet him in some form. I had been so nervous I had completely forgotten my usual habits. 

"And wasn't it you that said you were in a hurry today for something? Why are you walking around here? There is nothing here." he questioned looking around him in confirmation. 

I decided to turn the tables on him. Besides, it was his fault I was going to lose my secret meeting. "Well..what are you doing here? I thought you were in a hurry too." I asked. 

He grew visibly nervous and it almost seemed like he was searching his head for the right answer or perhaps a lie. He sighed. 

"I'm SUPPOSED to be here." he said looking away. 

My heart skipped a beat. 

"What do you mean by that?" A million questions racing through my brain and this was the one I picked? 

"I am waiting for someone." he mumbled, his eyes avoiding mine. 

This sent me into shock. My head was realing with possibilities. This was either a huge coincidence and he had set up to meet with someone here on the same day I was supposed to me someone in the exact same spot or..or.. 

I took a chance, terrified of the consequences. 

"LittleWolf69?" I whispered. He heard me and his eyes widened. 

"What did you say?!?" he demanded. 

"You're LittleWolf69 aren't you!" I exclaimed, my legs ready to give out on me. 

He must have read my mind because he fell to his knees. "DarkChylde..it's you.." he gasped; and time stood still. 

**/Syaoran's POV/**

We gawked at each other for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden all the peices came together in my head. It was Eriol I had been talking to online the whole time. When he said he was a powerful magician he had been telling me the truth! But if that was true then..then everything was true? It was unbelievable, we had spilled our otherwise biggest secrets to each other and the whole time..the whole time! Eriol's face was the first to break and he began to giggle. It readily turned into laughter. I was growing angry. How could he possibly think this was funny!? I stood up, my fists balled up and my face red with anger. 

"What the hell is so funny Eriol!?" I growled. He stopped and suddenly looked at me, amused yet warm. 

"It was you all this time.. and the first thing I thought of when I saw your nickname was..you Syaoran. It's funny." he smiled. 

I blinked. He had been thinking of me all along? He noticed my reaction and began advancing towards me. I stretched against the tree trying to flatten myself out. The look on him was extremely suspiscious, almost seductive. He came within inches of my face, gazing into my eyes, finally introducing his hand to my chin. 

"Did you mean everything you said back in that chat? Was it all true?" he whispered his intense look peircing me as if to sniff out any lies. I couldn't restrain my blush. 

"Of course I meant it! It's not like I knew I had been talking to you all along.." I said trying to squirm free from his grip. 

I just wanted to divert my face away from his, I couldn't stand looking at him now with all the embarrassment I was feeling. His body pressed closer into mine. His face leaned in until I could feel his heavy strained breath against me. It was heaven; but why was I having such a hard time admitting it to him? Was I just so used to my canon way of rejecting him that it was becoming hard for me to give in right now? I became suddenly mad at myself. Why couldn't I be as honest and free as I had been in that chat with him? I couldn't find which one was the real Syaoran. Was it the flirty, outgoing LittleWolf69 or the reserved-but-quick to anger Syaoran Li. Eriol seemed to notice my conflict and backed off all of a sudden. 

"You're..not ok with this are you?" he stated sadness sweeping over his gorgeous face. How could I possibly tell him what was wrong? Everything had been thrown out in the open on both our parts and I was supposed to be ok with this? 

**/Eriol's POV/**

I noticed it in his eyes. Something was terribly wrong. I thought he would have been as happy as I was that it had been us this whole time, but he wasn't. Then it dawned on me. Syaoran had alot more to lose than I did. He was also probably nervous because I was so much more 'experienced' than he was. He was most likely feeling very inferior right now and I couldn't believe I had not understood that earlier. 

"I'm sorry Syaoran.." I said shaking my head slowly. "I'm moving too fast, you must be in shock, maybe even scared. I wont force you into anything with me. I know you are with Sakura and perhaps what you said in the chat was just exaggeration..so, if you are not comfortable with me around, just say it and I will let you be. I love you that much and, I suppose it's no surprise now that I have always felt this way about you. So I will stop rambling now." I said backing away from him. 

His face was in awe/shock of my words and his eyes grew large and watery. 

"That..that's not it!" He breifly shook his head from side to side violently, before lunging at me and curling up into my arms. 

"That's not it at all.." he mumbled in the ruffles of my uniform. 

I held him surprised at his reaction and tried my best to calm him, not saying a word untill he was ready to speak. 

"I..I.." he looked up at my face, his own as red as a cherry. "Remember when you told me that the right person would come along, and I would know?" he asked, urgency in his voice. 

I nodded. 

"Well I..I want that person to be you." he said his chin trembling slightly. 

His words warmed my entire body and I felt like I was floating on air. He hadn't rejected me. He had just given me permission to love him with everything I could give. I held his face tenderly, my hands crying for joy with the contact. 

"Syaoran.." I said my voice gone deep. He waited for the rest of my question patiently. 

"Let me kiss you.." I stated. 

The red of his cheeks grew brighter and he slowly nodded closing his eyes, his face turned up ready to catch my lips. And they did. At first softly and tenderly so I could taste his sweetness and innocence, then it gradullay progressed into a more intense and passionate kiss. One that had waited an eternity for this moment, and I let all my longing melt away into this single act. 

I realized I just took his first kiss with another boy and we broke apart only to leave me gazing at his reddened face. He smiled at me, an expression very different from the confusion of before. I brought his head close to me, sliding my fingers through his hair as he sighed contently into me. 

"That was incredible Eriol, I've dreamt of it so many times." he said. 

I felt my own face grow hot. 

**/Syaoran's POV/**

It was intense, so intense I felt I would explode if it had continued. But I would have gladly blown up just to feel that way one more time. My first kiss with another boy and he was right, it was everything I had always wanted it to be. Nothing else mattered in this moment than the two of us. It felt like I was in that chat room all over again, nothing but us two with our most sincere feelings for one another. I let myself lean into his embrace, it felt so comfortable and natural; almost as if we had been doing this all our lives. 

I suddenly resorted back to my LittleWolf69 attitude pushing him off of me slightly. I swirved around him teasingly, finally standing poised with a hand on my hip. 

I waved the other in the air, "So are we going to stand here all day DarkChylde or are we going to get to know each other better?" I threatened in the most coy manner possible. 

His smile widened into one of mischief. "You are such a tease LittleWolf69.." he purred, "How about we practice the last two numbers of your name?" 

I stopped my act suddenly blushing furiously when I understood what he meant. The words crashed into each other in my throat and I stood stuttering like an idiot, "We-we-well..I uh..ummm..uh." 

He laughed suddenly. "Thought so.." 

I lunged at him, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform, and slammed him up against the tree. 

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" I growled playfully. 

He winked at me, "Ooh is that a threat or a promise?" 

I leaned up giving him a quick rough kiss before letting him go. We smiled at each other. He picked up my hand quickly, much to my surprise. I blinked as I stared into his warm smile. 

"Come on my little wolf. I have so much to show you.." he said. 

I grinned back confidently, letting him pull me along with him; knowing I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he wished it. 

~*~ 

Back at his place I awoke to the furious sounds of typing. I threw a hand over my head and stretched, finally able to sit up. I slipped out of his bed, groggy but awake. 

"What are you doing now?" I asked placing my chin on his head to view the computer screen. 

He lifted his face upwards briefly kissing the bottom of my jaw before turning his attention back to the computer. He grabbed his mouse and let it glide over the pad, his cursor traveling across the screen. 

"Look.." he said sounding quite proud of himself. "I made a website dedicated to our love. It's all about us and our troubled younger days, so full of denial and such. Remember that?" 

I smiled, of course I remembered those days. I remembered everything since the time he came into my life. 

"Of course I do!" I wrapped my arms around him, "That's so sweet of you Eriol." 

~Owari 


End file.
